Tu Promesa
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: "Siempre estaré para protegerte..." Estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Unirse a la organización del Loto Blanco lo haría realidad. Makorra. Para MtezP-Steph. Cítrico.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la _Leyenda de Korra_ utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener. Escribo por amor al arte.

Nunca pensé que llegaría este día XDD *se sonroja.* Insisto en que estos tipos de fics no se me dan. Este fic está dedicado a mi pequeña _sis,_ **Mtez-Steph** , que se ganó un fic mío al adivinar mi _verdadero_ nombre en el chat del foro, ¿Hace cuánto ya de eso? *risas.* Igual, prefiero ser llamada Zeldi XD

 **Advertencia** : La siguiente historia será clasificada como **rating M**. Esta historia contiene contenido sexual y lenguaje no apropiado para menores de edad. _Queda bajo su responsabilidad el continuar la lectura a partir de aquí. _ También es mi primera vez escribiendo Makorra, así que ustedes juzgarán.

Agradecimientos al final.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Tú promesa

Por _Zeldi-chan de hyuuga_

* * *

—Comandante Mako— la voz del centinela hablo tras él, seguido de una reverencia completa—. La puerta del complejo ha sido completamente asegurada. Hemos reforzado la vigilancia hasta un cincuenta por cierto por encima de los estándares establecidos. Los nuevos reclutas llegaran mañana por la mañana.

Con las manos en la espalda, los brillantes ojos del maestro fuego observaron al recién llegado, quien volvió a su postura inicial. Su expresión era imponente, firme, con la mirada de un líder—. Buen trabajo, Tseng. Me encargaré de reportarlo con el Líder. Puedes retirarte.

Dada la orden, el centinela se despidió con otra reverencia, abandonando el quiosco donde se encontraba su superior. Mako volvió su visión hacia donde la tenía puesta desde un principio. Las interminables llanuras de hielo blanco eran fascinantes de ver por las mañanas. El reflejo del sol hacía parecer que brillasen cuales piedras preciosas, una impresionante capa de resplandor blanco, un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Pero mentiría si dijera que era la única razón por la que estuviera despierto, en las afueras de las congelada Tundra a las siete de la mañana portando no más que su uniforme. Su horario no le exigía estar despierto a esas horas, ¿Cuál era la razón de su madrugar?

La respuesta se asomó a lo lejos. Una mota de vestimentas azules caminando junto a su perra-oso polar. Su entrenamiento matutino no tardaría en comenzar.

Mientras observaba a Korra, involuntariamente viajó al pasado en cuestión de segundos. Hace dos años que la Gran Unificadora había sido derrocada. Recordaba perfectamente la fecha; su brazo había sido quemado por la descarga eléctrica en el Coloso. Sabía que pudo haber muerto aquel día, pero estuvo dispuesto a ello si implicaba proteger a los que amaba. En lugar de eso, al despertar de la explosión, se encontró con una sorpresa abarcándole casi todo el brazo. Esa marca lo acompañaría de por vida, aunque eso poco le importaba. Su cicatriz sería algo que atesoraría, que lo haría recordar por qué seguía de pie, luchando constantemente sin darse por vencido.

Bolin y Korra.

Las dos más grandes bendiciones en su vida. Su pequeño hermano menor, su protegido, y la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a pasar la eternidad. No veía a nadie más como la madre de sus hijos... un sueño que anhelaba no fuera más que eso.

A lo lejos, Korra se deshizo de su abrigo, subiendo a la pequeña plataforma. El bufó y frunció el entrecejo; esa terquedad la haría atrapar un resfriado. Ella comenzó a estirarse, a hacer desplantes, jabs, y unas cuantas flexiones para entrar en calor. Arrastró una pierna, abriéndolas a la altura de su cintura, cerrando sus ojos, sumergiendo su mente, con las palmas de sus manos en posición horizontal a solo centímetros de tocarse. Pareciera como si estuviera sosteniendo algo que nadie más veía. En un parpadeo, invocó su elemento, con una destreza y elegancia con la que ella sólo sabía. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente coordinados con el agua, eran prácticamente una extensión de ella, fluyendo por su cuerpo a una velocidad que apenas le podía seguir con la mirada. Látigos certeros y peligrosos con una combinación de filosas estacas de hielo era lo que Mako podía apreciar a lo lejos.

Súbitamente cambió de elemento. Fuego. Lo manejaba ágil, con fiereza, pero con precaución. Llamaradas de perfecto control, ataques definidos, patadas hábiles, y el fuego poderoso. Cambió al siguiente. Tierra. Sacó unas grandes masas de los contenedores alrededor de la tarima. Manipuló el elemento hasta formarlo en firmes rocas, convirtiéndose en proyectiles con una sobre-practicada combinación de golpes, aterrizando en la blanca nieve. Golpes sincronizados, saltos impresionantes empleando roca tras roca, como si su propósito fuera el no tocar el suelo de la tarima, pero dar patada tras patada con una roca bajo la planta del pie. Invocó el último. Aire. Sus ráfagas eran potentes, sublimes, y aun así delgadas, casi delicadas, invisibles. Sus movimientos la hacían ver como si estuviera danzando. Contrario a la Tierra, jamás despegó sus pies del suelo al invocar su elemento final. Sus giros de trecientos sesenta grados la respaldaban con el elemento de los nómadas. Fiera, y aun así hermosa.

No peleaba contra nadie, y aunque lo hiciera, ella tendría la total ventaja. Mako lo podía apostar.

Agregó un elemento extra. Metal. La plataforma se abrió, mostrando tres muñecos de paja. Mako ni si quiera notó que ella ya portaba el cinturón con carretes. Unos cuantos giros sobre su eje, y usó ambas manos para sacar dos látigos, dejándolos caer con tremenda fuerza en los muñecos. Uno perdió ambos brazos, el siguiente la cabeza, y el último fue partido justamente a la mitad. Acabada su rutina, devolvió los látigos al carrete, sin dejar su posición de pelea.

Mako estaba asombrado; Korra había mejorado considerablemente. Matarse entrenando en las mañanas por los últimos dos años era prueba de eso. Su rutina pareció casi ensayada, pero él sabía que no era así. No dudaría que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos, la morena resultara la vencedora.

—Impresionante, ¿No es así?

Sus ojos como el oro enfocaron a su sorpresiva acompañante, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá ahí parada en el quiosco?

—Asami...

Ella se recargó en el travesaño, con sus ojos jade mirando una cosa y solo una. La misma que estaba viendo él. Permanecieron en silencio, y Mako fijó nuevamente su vista hacia adelante. Si bien estaba lejos, distinguían perfectamente como Korra estaba hablando con Naga. Parecía que estaba presumiéndole a su mascota como había destruido a esos muñecos en cuestión de nada. El enorme animal blanco movía el rabo feliz, al tiempo en que lamía la cara de su dueña, provocándole una carcajada. Mako se permitió curvear su labio.

—¿Sabes? Te ves bien con el uniforme de centinela.

Mako le miró de vuelta. Asami sonreía de medio lado, con esos alucinantes ojos verdes fijos en su persona. El mayor quiso argumentar. Sin embargo, ella pareció reparar en su error, soltando una ligera risa. — Lo lamento; ya no eres centinela, ¿cierto? Ahora eres Comandante.

—Sí. Me ascendieron hace unos cuantos meses.

—Sí. Korra me lo dijo. La escuché muy emocionada.— la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el gélido aire del Polo Sur. Mako aspiró aire con fuerza, y evitó a toda costa soltarlo como un largo y pesado suspiro.

Silencio. Seguían mirando a la morena, rara vez mirándose entre ellos. Pareció entretenerse con Naga. Por su cabeza ni si quiera pasaría la idea de estar siendo observada por dos personas muy importantes.

Dos personas que compartían algo en común.

El maestro fuego había cambiado. Ya no tenía perfil de adolescente como aquel entonces, Asami lo podía decir con seguridad. Se dio un último estirón, haciéndolo ver imponente por su altura. Era ágil, fuerte, y cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza no salía de ahí a menos de que fuera por voluntad propia. Unirse a la Orden del Loto Blanco para proteger a Korra había sido un ejemplo claro. No admitían a cualquiera, y él había sido de los pocos que pasó la prueba física y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con centinelas de élite. Admirable tenía que admitir.

Una sonrisa triste adornó las facciones de la dueña de Industrias Futuro.

Quizás por eso lo eligió a él.

—¿Y cómo va todo con Korra?

Se esperó esa pregunta. Mako intentó no mirarla, pero pensó que era descortés no hacerlo; sentía perfectamente el peso de esos ojos jade sobre sí. Seguía recargada, y él jamás abandono su posición recia, firme. Estando en horas de servicio no podía darse ese lujo. Asami sólo creía que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

—Nos tomamos las cosas con calma. Comenzamos de nuevo, y estoy aprueba.

—¿Quién te tiene a prueba?

—Su padre.

Asami no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Tranquilo. Ya verás que lo conseguirás— su comentario fue más al aire, no tanto una afirmación—. Espero tengas éxito en donde yo fallé.

—Asami. Basta.

Su tono pesado la obligó a mirarlo. Mako estaba serio, pero su expresión no era enojada. En cambio, ella se tomó su tiempo. Pareció ignorarlo, más no era así. Se cruzó de brazos, miró de nuevo hacia adelante, y una expresión melancólica se apoderó de ella. Él la imitó. Korra seguía jugando alegremente con Naga. Se giró de nuevo.

—No te tortures así.

—No lo hago.

—¿Entonces?

Asami no encontró como responder. No con ese nudo en la garganta y con la cara entumida. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no titiritar, lo que le era casi imposible. De nuevo miró a Korra. Volver a observar su sonrisa le daba fortaleza, esa expresión alegre que la hacía sonreír sin querer.

Con la mirada perdida, continúo—. Sólo quiero que la hagas feliz— Sus ojos esmeraldas lo decían todo. Eran brillantes, suplicantes. La palidez de su rostro resalta más esa tristeza. Mako jamás espero una petición como esa, lo que le hizo tensar levemente la mandíbula. Exhaló, para luego llenar sus pulmones hasta el tope de aire helado.

Él sabía lo que Asami sentía por Korra.

—Lo haré.

Pero él también la amaba.

Mako había tomado una decisión, y ella también.

—Gracias Mako. Eres un buen hombre—miró por última vez a la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella no podía ver, y que quizás no vería en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Asami? — inquirió fijamente, pero ella evadía a gran costa su mirada.

—Me enfocaré enteramente en Industrias Futuro. Pienso expandirme hasta la Nación del Fuego, quizás no me verán en un buen tiempo— la forma en como lo dijo lo hacía parecer casi como un alivio para ella.

—Espero no sea así— se cruzó de brazos, destensando el entrecejo—. Tienes que estar de regreso para la boda de Bolín. Será en un mes, en la Isla del Templo del Aire.

—Ten por hecho que estaré ahí— le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, y el maestro fuego se la devolvió. Una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de ambos. El gélido aire calaba hasta los huesos—. Salúdame a Korra. Me tengo que ir.

—Asami— le llamó, pero al verse ignorado, solo se limitó a observar una cabellera negra bajar los escalones del dojo. Mako quería ser razonable con ella, pero su actitud tajante no ayudaba de mucho. De todas maneras, no la culpaba. Estaba en todo su derecho de ponerse así… o quizás no. Ya habían pasado dos años desde su viaje al mundo espiritual. Y ella no parecía superar lo que sucedió.

Le deseaba lo mejor, sea cual sea la decisión que haya tomado.

Fijó su mirada al horizonte. El sol ya estaba apareciendo entre las densas nubes, aminorando un poco la niebla y el frío. Siendo un maestro fuego, se le hizo un martirio empezar una nueva vida en el La Tribu Agua del Polo Sur, sin mencionar que siempre vivió en ambiente cálido. Si bien usualmente era transferido a diversas campamentos del Loto Blanco, su cede principal era el Complejo del Tribu Agua, lugar donde el Avatar residía.

Y ese siempre fue su plan inicial: estar con Korra sin importar nada. Al principio, unirse al Loto Blanco fue la idea más descabellada que le pudo pasar por la mente. Conforme lo analizó, no le pareció tan descabellado. Podía decir con confianza que él era un excelente maestro fuego. Sólo lo confirmó el día en que pasó la última prueba: la pelea con un centinela de élite. Y pensaba que el Loto Blanco tendría mejores oponentes. Ahora entendía por qué Zaheer logró escapar con relativa facilidad.

Todos los años, cientos de maestros realizaban una prueba para ejercer un puesto en la famosa orden que protegía al Avatar. Grandes jueces observaron su desempeño ese día, entre ellos el Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Le preocupó más la decisión del último que de lo que tuvieran que decir los primeros. Ese imponente hombre de mirada azul no le quitó la vista ni un segundo. Si Korra no hubiera estado ese día, lo más seguro era que hubiera fallado. Su presencia fue como si le hubiera traspasado fortaleza, mostrándole apoyo y que verdaderamente confiaba en él.

El día de la ceremonia oficial, cuando le entregaron su uniforme y le hicieron repetir el juramento, ella estuvo ahí. Se sintió orgulloso. Con su meta alcanzada, podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Korra, hace dos años, en la boda.

"Siempre estaré para protegerte..."

—¡Heeeey, Mako!

Todo sea por la mujer que amaba con locura.

—¡Cuánto tiempo llevas parado ahí!

Todo sea por Korra.

Hablando de ella, se acercó a paso veloz, seguida por Naga, agitando su mano para saludarlo, acompañado de esa sonrisa alegre y esos brillantes ojos azules. Mako se sintió hipnotizado por un momento, y pareció despertar cuando Korra llegó al dojo y se le abalanzó, rodeándole con sus brazos.

—¡Buenos días Mako! — hundió su rostro en su uniforme, afianzando más su agarre. No tardó en corresponder su gesto, solo que él lo hizo con más delicadeza, encorvando ligeramente la espalda para alcanzarla.

—Buenos días Korra.

—¿Me estuviste observando todo este tiempo?

—Lo hago cada que tengo una oportunidad.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo van los preparativos para mañana? — Korra se separó de él, sin soltar su cintura, sólo lo suficiente para poder observarlo— ¿Qué se siente pertenecer al juzgado de la Orden del Loto Blanco?

Mako rió por la forma en que lo preguntó. Se veía incluso más emocionada que él—. Es mi trabajo, Korra. Además, tú eres el Avatar. Haz sido parte del juzgado desde siempre— la morena rodó los ojos.

—Agh, eres un aguafiestas Mako, ¿No ves que estoy muy feliz por tu esfuerzo? —eso de nuevo le sacó otra sonrisa. Korra tenía el increíble poder de cambiar su humor drásticamente.

—Lo sé, y lo agradezco mucho. No sabes cuánto.

—... Algo te sucede, ¿Está todo bien?

Y también Korra tenía la increíble habilidad de leerlo como un libro abierto. La preocupación por Asami aún rondaba en su cabeza. La morena se lo había repetido incontables veces, desde uno de los incidentes con ella, que eso era un tema que ya había quedado atrás. Aquella esa había sido su decisión desde que ambas llegaron del mundo espiritual y, por ende, la azabache tendría que respetar eso. No quería perder la buena amistad que tenían con Asami. Sólo esperaba que ella algún día lo pudiera perdonar.

Dio un suspiro cansado, para dedicarle una cálida mirada a la morena—. No es nada. Estoy nervioso por lo de mañana, no sé si podré desempeñar mi trabajo como es debido— prefirió mentirle a preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, a recaer en el mismo tema.

—Descuida Mako. Yo sé qué harás un buen papel el día de mañana. Si algo sucede, sabes que cuentas conmigo. Escoger nuevos miembros de la Orden del Loto no es fácil— Se separó de él, ahora buscando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Traía guantes. Korra sólo sonrió al observar su unión con sus dedos.

Todo en Mako le gustaba. Se había deshecho de ese peinado que era obligado a usar estando con Wu, ahora el Rey Tierra, y volvió al mismo cabello despeinado que le encantaba. Lo que más le daba gracia era que sonaba como una chiquilla, como si de nuevo tuviera diecisiete y fuese la primera vez que tocase sus manos. A pesar de todo, la sensación era la misma. El sentimiento era el mismo.

—Te lo agradezco— el mayor la hizo volver a la tierra, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo terminas tu turno? — inquirió Korra, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos aguamarina, acercándosele al rostro.

—Tengo guardia hasta el mediodía. Los preparativos para mañana están terminados, así que puedo tomarme lo que resta... ¿Por qué preguntas?

Korra le sonrió de medio lado, de una manera diferente, y Mako elevó una ceja.

—Oh. Por nada— evadiendo ligeramente su mirada, la morena elevó sus brazos, pasándolos lentamente por sus hombros, hasta rodear su cuello, enredando sus dedos y afianzarse—. Quería pasar el resto del día contigo. Podemos dar un paseo por el Palacio, montar a Naga, y quizás... —se acercó a su oído—, ...perdernos por ahí unas horas...

Lo último ocasionó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Mako, lo que le hizo titubear y tragar pesado.

—Korra... sabes que estoy aprueba—hizo un intento en vano de aflojarse el cuello del uniforme—. Además, no nos pueden ver solos por ahí en el Palacio... sabes bien que tu padre me mataría...

—A ver, Mako, ¿Con quién te vas a casar? ¿Con mi padre o conmigo? — se separó para verlo.

—... Contigo— habló quedito, no queriendo encontrarse con sus grandes ojos y que lo terminaran de convencer. Era increíble como Korra llegaba a manipularlo para conseguir lo que quisiese. Con 'lo que quisiese' se refería a él mismo.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Yo te amo, y tú a mí, ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos!

—¡Korra, guarda silencio, maldición! — asustado a más no poder, la rodeó de la cintura y cubrió su boca, sin movimientos bruscos para no lastimarla, obligándola a soltarle el cuello ¿Qué tal si su padre lo escuchaba a la distancia? ¡Oh peor! ¿Qué tal si le iban con el chisme? Su cabeza rodaría... y no sólo su cabeza. Su hombría estaba en riesgo.

—¡Eres un exagerado Mako! ¡Tremendo hombre y te asustas por eso!

—Es obvio que no conoces a tu padre, Korra. La primera vez no me recibió precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Aún no le caigo del todo bien, y lo sabes— la morena rodó los ojos, suspirando pesado y sacando vapor en el proceso. Ahora que había dejado de entrenar, el frío ya le estaba calando. Mako lo notó al ver como sus brazos se erizaban— ¿Qué te he dicho de andar sin tu parka por ahí con este clima? Vas a atrapar un resfriado.

—La parka me estorba cuando entreno— le rezongó.

—Toma— le extendió una parka color gris. La de él—. Póntela.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien con el clima. En unas horas saldré de aquí. Este uniforme es más caliente de lo que parece.

—...No tan caliente como tú— le sonrió traviesa, aceptando el abrigo a cambio. Mako sólo desvió la mirada avergonzado, en lo que ella se ponía la prenda y reía como loca. Últimamente Korra solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando se encontraban solos. De carácter sexual. Igual, él lo tomaba a broma... a veces.

Aprovechando la distracción y su sonrojo, ella tomo la ventaja para rodearle por la cintura, pegando su mejilla a su pecho. El mayor fue sorprendido por eso, comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Korra, no deberías-

— ¿Me prometes que pasarás el resto del día conmigo? —le suplicó con aquellos benévolos ojos azules. Ella sabía perfectamente que podía manipularlo a su gusto. Y él no se quejaba, quería hacerla feliz. Su prioridad era esa. Le brindó una sonrisa a su morena.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Se paró de puntitas, y acercó sus labios a los de él, uniéndolos por un momento. Fue un beso corto, pero significativo. Una pequeña muestra de cariño que, esta vez, Mako aceptó gustoso. Le hubiera encantado que se prolongase, pero estaba en servicio todavía.

Se despegó de Korra, y le dijo que la vería en el Palacio terminando el turno. Tal como ella quería. No faltó mencionar que la sorpresa de la morena fue grande, por lo que se ganó un gran abrazo de oso y que ella lo cargara por un momento. Habiéndole reclamado Mako, Korra se despidió de él, remontando a Naga y retirándose a terminar sus labores de Avatar del día.

 **...**

* * *

Una vez terminado su turno, hizo lo prometido a la morena. Se encaminó al enorme laberinto donde Korra vivía: El Palacio Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur, aquella perfecta pieza arquitectónica que se erguía en lo más alto de la ciudad, totalmente echa de hielo reforzado. Saludó a los custodios del Loto Blanco en la entrada, a lo que ellos realizaron una ligera reverencia. A veces Mako olvidaba que él era un rango más alto.

Ya dentro, prosiguió a donde creía él era el camino indicado para la Sala Común. La primera vez se perdió en los interminables corredores, una cosa que le costó bastante admitir luego de que Korra lo encontró un día bastante desorientado y evidentemente ni con una idea de donde se encontraba parado.

Tardo menos de lo esperado en dar a la sala; ahora se daba cuenta que no era tan difícil en primer lugar. Como esperaba, Korra aún no estaba ahí, así que decidió dar una vuelta por la estancia. Había unas enormes ventanas dando la iluminación requerida. Se asomó por una de ellas, observando el pueblo a lo lejos. Era hermoso.

Al comenzar su vida en la Tribu Agua, esperó al menos que algo le disgustase de su nuevo hogar, se lo tuvo bien impuesto desde el inicio. Sin embargo, una vez que lo conoció bien, todo su panorama cambió. A ser sincero, el clima no era tan detestable como muchos los catalogaban. Sí, el frío era horrible, pero era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse. La comida no era mala; tenía un sabor muy diferente al que había en locales de la Tribu Agua en Ciudad República, los únicos que aquella vez había probado con Bolin. Con diferente se refería a mejor. Las tradiciones y costumbres era otra cosa digna de mencionar. La Tribu Agua conmemoraba sus raíces, su historia, sus deidades: Yue, Tui, La, y eso por sólo mencionar algunos. Ni si sabía tanta historia sobre la Nación del Fuego como ahora lo hacía con la Tribu Agua.

Eso le tenía muy contento. Quería mostrarle a Korra cuanto la amaba, quería mostrarle que volver a estar juntos valía la pena, que los tres años que no estuvo para ella los compensaría sin falta. Quería casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia con Korra. Sólo estaba esperando la boda de su hermano para en unos meses poder anunciar el compromiso. No quería opacar a su Bolín en el momento más importante de su vida, jamás volvería a hacer sentir a su hermano como si fuera su sombra, si es que una vez él lo hizo sentir así.

Korra lo sorprendió por la espalda, trepándosele encima y abrazándolo por el cuello. Le sacó un susto, y de inmediato le exigió que se separara ya que su padre podría estarlos observando. Korra soltó una carcajada, diciéndole que era un paranoico, argumentando igual que sus padres no estaban en el Palacio.

Mako prácticamente estuvo a merced de Korra lo que restó de la tarde. Ambos tomaron un descanso en la estancia, hablando de lo que harían en la semana, sobretodo en la importante ceremonia de mañana en la que ambos serían jueces. Repasaron algunos protocolos, y Korra le brindó unos cuantos consejos acerca de los demás personas que estarían presentes. Después de eso, se decidieron en ir a comer algo. La morena saludó alegremente a las mujeres del servicio, y ellas correspondieron el saludo de la misma manera, llamándola por su nombre y preguntándole como sido su día. La señora Meng, una señora amable y entrada en edad, tenía más de veinte años trabajando en la cocina del Palacio. Conoció a Korra desde que era una bebé. Su morena la consideraba como su abuela. Mako ya conocía el nombre de algunos, y también lo saludaban con mucho afecto. Técnicamente, él sería el futuro Señor Tribal. A veces la señora Meng bromeaba llamándolo de esa manera, y Korra moría de risa al ver como Mako se coloreaba de golpe.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y rápidamente una gran cantidad de platillos fueron traídos para ellos. Se tomaron de la mano, agradecieron los alimentos, y comenzaron a comer. Más que nada, agradecieron poder pasar juntos ese día. Hacía ya tiempo que en que ambos no podían estar así, en la tranquila presencia del otro, en la que no conllevara aburridas juntas y monótonas discusiones con el Consejo y el Loto Blanco. No tardaron en sentirse satisfechos, siendo Mako el primero. Acabando la comida, Korra corrió a la cocina a agradecer personalmente los alimentos. El maestro fuego sonrió al escuchar desde la mesa como la servidumbre le correspondía de igual manera: felices, agradecidos, y complacidos.

Decidieron ir a caminar por el palacio, por los jardines, e inclusive un rato por la ciudadela. Horas más tarde, el atardecer anuncio que era hora de regresar al Palacio, así que decidieron encaminarse de regreso.

Mako accedió a llevarla a su habitación. Ya era tarde, y mañana sería la ceremonia oficial del Loto Blanco, donde él ahora sería parte del jurado de que encargaba de escoger nuevos reclutas. Haber pasado la tarde con Korra había bajado su nerviosismo considerablemente. Su morena era un gran apoyo para el en estos momentos. Había dado un paso enorme en su vida: formar parte del Loto Blanco, y estaba feliz de poder compartirlo con la persona que más amaba.

Subieron hasta los últimos pisos del palacio, donde la habitación de la morena residía. Prácticamente Korra tenía todo un piso para ella sola, aunque ella constantemente lo negaba. Una vez frente a su puerta, el decidió a hablar

—Me la pase muy bien el día de hoy, Korra— agradeció con sinceridad, y se permitió tomar su mano para besar el dorso de esta. No había nadie rondando los pasillos, así que se podía permitir darle una muestra de afecto a su morena, aunque fuera una pequeña.

Lo que no tuvo planeado fue que ella lo hubiera jaloneado directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mako juró que utilizó aire control para cerrarla. De la nada su morena se le abalanzó y comenzó a besarlo. Se paró de puntitas, e hizo el mejor esfuerzo de rodearle los brazos, pues Mako ya era más alto.

—Korra— el mayor habló entre besos. Prácticamente lo estaba sofocando. Intentó varias veces separarse de ella, pero lo ninguna le estaba dando resultado. Llegó un momento en que se percató que ya lo estaba guiando hacia la cama. No le gustaba a donde iba eso.

—Mako— pero tuvo que llamarle de esa manera tan suplicante, como si se le hubiera escapado su nombre en un suspiro. Le hizo endurecerse de inmediato—. Por favor… quiero hacerlo.

—Korra… —comenzó a responderle un poco más relajado, hablándole entre besos—, … tenemos que esperar hasta la boda. —Y ahora que lo pensaba, para la boda todavía faltaba casi un año…

—Por favor. Sólo esta vez… — rebuscó en su pecho, buscando como desabotonar su uniforme de centinela. Lo buscaba con desesperación. Cuando lo encontró, mandó a volar la capa.

—Korra, no me hagas esto… — percibía perfectamente que su morena estaba desesperada. Lo notó desde la mañana. Le recorría el cuerpo como si le quemara, lo besaba como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver. Entonces Mako le siguió besando con fervor, ahora introduciendo su lengua, mientras ella le estrujaba el cabello, desasiéndole el peinado. Mako prosiguió a tomarla suavemente del cuello, haciendo que a su morena se le escapara un suspiro. Ella lo giró, y el cuerpo de Mako pegó en el borde de la cama.

—Por favor… — El Avatar seguía suplicándole, seguía besándole, seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que por fin decidiera hacerla suya. Lo necesitaba. _Lo deseaba_ —. Te… te necesito.

Korra sonrió triunfante cuando sintió a Mako elevarla por los muslos, depositándole suavemente en la cama. El maestro fuego debería sentirse culpable por faltar a su promesa de cuidarla, y de esperar hasta el matrimonio… pero, _Espíritus,_ la deseaba. Su hombría era débil, todo en él era débil al tratarse de su morena.

Tenían _demasiado_ tiempo sin volver a sentirse piel con piel. El ataque de Kuvira y el viaje al mundo de los espíritus no les dio tiempo de poder estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, y a pesar de haberse vuelto a decir lo que sentían. Y luego de lo de Asami, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos abiertamente a Korra, hizo que muchas cosas no fueran a ser como antes. El equipo Avatar se desintegró poco a poco, por mucho a su pesar.

Volvió a la realidad cuando Korra ya le estaba desabrochando el uniforme. En un santiamén lo sacó a volar, y el hizo lo mismo con las prendas de su morena. Era preciosa, hasta cuando gruñía y le reclamaba que estaba siendo demasiado lento. Entonces recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos, y se percató que ya estaba mojada, completamente lista para él. Aún así, siguió explorándola, tocándola, haciendo que gimiera, mientras la besaba el cuello y la acomodaba mejor, tomándola de la cintura. De nuevo, estaba desesperada. Le susurró directamente en el oído que entraría en ella, y que le dijera si le dolía. Su humedad le permitió deslizarse perfectamente dentro de ella, y Mako creyó que iba a desfallecer en ese momento. Gimió fuerte, estrujando las sábanas, mientras Korra se arqueaba debajo de él. Se aferró a su espalda, y él no la dejó esperar. La hizo suya, primero lentamente, sintiendo lo estrecha que era, saboreándola, haciéndola pedir por más. Porque no había nada que lo endureciera más que verla excitada, completamente sonrojada. Haciéndola gemir su nombre, mientras le rasguñaba la espalda.

Ese vaivén lento lo iba a volver loco. Aceleró progresivamente, en lo que ella enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas. Cada vez se introducía en ella con más intensidad, provocándole que Korra no dejara de gemir. Buscó su mano para enredar la suya. Aunque fuera un momento guiado por el deseo carnal, no quería que pensara mal de él. La amaba. Ella era su todo. No hubiera decidido estar haciendo el amor con ella de no ser así. La besó, lento y dulce, y sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, temblando debajo de él. Siguió intensificando el ritmo, y Korra acentuó sus caderas hacia él. Fue entonces que la morena experimento la oleada de espasmos más placenteros de su vida, haciendo que se retorciera en la fina línea donde terminaba el dolor y comenzaba el placer. Gimió fuerte y prolongadamente en el oído de Mako. Él sabía que ya había llegado al orgasmo. Y escucharla de esa manera su vientre bajo se tensara y un fuerte espasmo le avisara que él se iba a venir.

No obstante, se detuvo, y se salió de ella. No quería que por un descuido de ambos, ella resultara embarazada. Al menos no aún. Debían esperar hasta después del matrimonio para aquello. Se había prometido honrarla de esa manera. A ella, a su padre, a su familia. No quería faltar a su palabra.

Volvió a la realidad al observar a su morena completamente descompuesta, con esa mirada excitada, y le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había observado hasta ahora. Cabía recalcar que no era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Su primera vez fue en su viejo departamento en la Arena de Pro-control, en una noche lluviosa. Sucedió espontáneamente, y porque ellos así lo quisieron. Fueron bastante tímidos, torpes, al menos él, pero una experiencia que jamás olvidaría. Sonrió con añoranza, y le deposito un beso en los labios. Decidió recostarse a su lado, pues lo brazos se le estaban acalambrando. Además, le estaba entrando un sueño terrible. Cubrió la desnudez de ambos con la sábana, procurando guardarla en sus brazos.

—Quédate conmigo, Mako— le suplicó, aun recuperando el aliento, depositando suaves besos en su pecho.

—Amor, sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí… —se hizo para atrás para poder observarla, pasándole un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Fue así que se dio cuenta que había olvidado la enorme cicatriz en su mano completamente al descubierto. A pesar de ser el Comandante del Loto Blanco, y que su uniforme no requiriera guantes, él siempre los portaba. No se avergonzaba de su cicatriz, eso jamás. Estaba orgulloso de ella, porque eso permitió salvar al mundo junto al equipo Avatar. Sin embargo, no era como si le gustara andar por ahí exhibiéndola. Su cicatriz representaba algo sumamente importante e íntimo para él. Era algo suyo, y sólo con los que tenía más confianza podía exponerse de esa manera.

Korra se percató como el maestro fuego se perdió en sus pensamientos, observando su cicatriz. Ella sabía que él no era de exponerla mucho, y sabia el peso y el significado que eso conllevaba. Por lo que levantó su mano, entrelazándola con la de él, llamando su atención.

Se sonrieron, sin decir nada, porque no era necesario. Con sólo mirarse sabían lo que querían decirse.

Nuevamente su morena había ganado, pues su cansancio era demasiado que se estaba quedando dormido. Dormiría con ella esa noche

—Te amo, Mako— su sonrisa fue grande al escucharla decir aquello. Era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba desde que comenzaron de nuevo. Besó su frente, la cual era cubierta por su flequillo, y la atrajo más hacia sí.

—Te amo, Korra. Siempre lo haré. Es mi promesa.

Fueron recibidos por Morfeo después de cerrar sus ojos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Notas:

Tengo un buen sin publicar nada. Pero bueno, Steph, espero esto te haya gustado. No soy la mejor escritora, pero se hace lo que se puede XD. Yo sé que ya te lo debía hace años. Espero al menos hayas tenido un buen rato leyendo. Una disculpa si no fue lo que esperabas XDD o si destruí los sentimientos de Asami :v xD

Agradezco de corazón a los que todavía me leen. Reviews son más que bienvenidos. Ya saben, cualquier horror ortográfico se corrige si avisan,

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

 **Jueves 05 de Enero del 2017**


End file.
